


Loathing at First Sight

by sadyshea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadyshea/pseuds/sadyshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Aaron isn't a greasemonkey, he's a barkeep. During a shift, a certain blond wanders in and it's loathing at first sight. // A re-imagining of how Aaron and Robert become well, Aaron and Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathing at First Sight

Aaron scrubs the bar. Chas has left him alone to take her lunch break. There’s only a few peaceful regulars, sitting murmuring at their tables. He enjoys this time of day, a little after lunch and before the happy hour patrons arrive. It’s peaceful. He discretely slips in an earbud and presses play on his favorite playlist.

He slowly lets himself fall into his mid-day cleaning routine. He wipes down the bar taps, takes inventory and starts to take apart the dishwasher to give it a good scrubbing. He hums to himself as he does and quickly loses himself in the cleaning.

“Ahem.”

Aaron starts and instinctively straightens up and turns toward the impatient customer, yanking out his earbud. “Sorry, mate. What can I get you?”

Rarely does a customer’s appearance faze Aaron. He’s used to the same faces and the same orders. But this person is different. He seems slightly familiar but unrecognizable at the same time. He’s blond and has a smirk on his lips that Aaron attributes to blatant pretension.

Aaron kind of loathes him at first sight.

“Just a pint of whatever’s on tap.” The guy orders, his tone a combination of boredom and amusement.

“No please?” The question passes through Aaron’s lips before he can stop it.

He winces but instead of being upset the guy raises an eyebrow and demands, “Do you know who I am?”

Of course, this only makes Aaron angrier. “Are you taking the piss, mate? I don’t care who you are. I just ask that you have enough decency to ask for something nicely.”

“I’m Robert.” A hand shoots out toward Aaron. He hesitates too long, wishing he had the balls to shove his hands into his pockets but instead is forced to accept the handshake.

Robert tilts his head to one side, “And you are?”

“Aaron.” Aaron mutters, pulling his hand back to his side.

“So… Aaron. Can I _please_ have a pint?” Robert requests, his voice almost disturbingly smooth.

Aaron rolls his eyes as he grabs an empty glass. He pours the beer as Robert wonders, “Are all the employees here so hilariously grumpy? Is that the theme or something?”

“If you have a problem with me, you can take it up with the owner.” Aaron slams down the pint in front of Robert on the bar.

“Sure, I’ll have a chat about you with my stepmother.” Robert replies as he snatches up the pint, taking his first sip.

Aaron feels his heart climb up into his throat. Sometimes he really ought to keep his mouth shut. He’d already learned that the hard way. He was, after all, an ex-con. It was nice enough for Robert’s stepmother to give him the job at the pub considering he was basically unhireable otherwise.

“I- I’m sorry.” Aaron finally manages to stammer. “I didn’t realize…”

“I really meant it when I asked if you knew who I was.” Robert smiles wickedly, basking in Aaron’s discomfort. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell her anything. I don’t want to you to lose your job.”

 “… Thanks.” Aaron isn’t sure whether Robert is really letting him off the hook or if it’s a slightly threatening warning. Aaron hates that the favorite part of his shift has been ruined by an over privileged idiot.

Aaron turns away from Robert, clenching his fists. He goes to return to his cleaning duties but Robert’s voice interrupts him, “So tell me something about you, Aaron.”

“There’s really nothing to tell.” Aaron practically mumbles as he faces Robert again. He sees that Robert isn’t going to take that as an answer so he continues, “Um, my mum works here too. Chas.”

“Oh, the sassy one with the frizzy hair?” Robert wonders.

Aaron slams his hands down on the bar. “Oi! That’s my mum you’re talking about.”

“But you didn’t disagree.” Robert coyly takes a sip of his beer.

“Are you really so bored that all you have to do is talk to the obviously busy barkeep?” Aaron practically snarls, getting more and more worked up as the conversation continues.

Robert drums his fingers absentmindedly on the bar. “I don’t really think there’s any other worthy candidates of my attention present at the moment.”

Aaron isn’t exactly sure what how to take that response. He was sure that would put Robert off of him but instead it seems to intrigue him even more. Clearly the rude tactic isn’t going to work so maybe ignoring him completely could.

He crouches down, pretending to busy himself with inventory work. Of course, this only makes Robert stand up to his feet and lean over the bar. He really is insufferable.

“So… want to know something about me?” Robert inquires.

Aaron furrows his brows, “Y’know, Rob. I think I’m happy with us remaining as distant from each other as possible.”

“Robert.” The blond corrects. “Call me Robert.”

Aaron stands to his feet, “Okay, _Robert._ I’m not sure what you’re playing at but I really don’t have time for this nonsense. Let me remind you that I’m working.”

For some reason, Robert looks genuinely disappointed. He sinks down slowly and pulls out his cellphone, “Sorry, mate.”

Aaron expects a wave of relief to rush through him but instead he’s hit with a wash of guilt. He tries momentarily to go back to work but finds himself completely distracted by how pathetic and resigned Robert looks.

“You are so frustrating.” He mutters as he walks back toward where Robert is sitting. “Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“That didn’t last long.” Robert beams up at Aaron, pocketing his cellphone. Aaron is shocked to see how genuine Robert’s smile is. “But I guess I’m kind of irresistible.”

And just like that, Robert is an idiot in Aaron’s eyes again. “You’re kind of the worst.”

Robert grins, “But I’m also the best.”


End file.
